Any set of inputs may be classified in connection with some target criteria. For example websites, images, books, etc. may be classified in accordance to whether the input references a particular word, business, topic, etc. (e.g., target criteria). Some of the inputs will correspond more strongly with some target criteria. Accordingly, it is possible to compare multiple inputs with a particular target criterion to determine which input has the strongest correlation with that target. For example, it is easy to determine which websites contain the most references to a particular word.
However, the same is not true when only one input is used to determine its relative correspondence to multiple target criteria. Often, the nature of the target criteria, rather than the content of the input, will produce a high correspondence. For example, the fact that a website contains more references to a first phrase compared with a second phrase is not a meaningful comparison if the first phrase is common and found in most websites.